


Detectives Cum Magicians Knockout

by Leuny (Aibhilin)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Snippet Collection, will add more tags later should the need arise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny
Summary: Snippets/scenes from Conan, with a lot of Kaito Kid mixed in; one-shots mostly. Anyone interested in taking them and continuing them as a story? msg me plz.This is one of those fanfics that I pulled over from ff.net, meaning I'll clean up grammar/spelling mistakes and/or expand upon it later on. As such, the tags on ff.net were as follows:Crossover - Detective Conan/Case Closed & Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗 - Rated: K - English - Mystery/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,188 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 4/3/2011 - Published: 1/3/2011 - M. Sera
Kudos: 4





	1. For Being Ignorant

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been published on the 4th of January 2011 and updated on the 3rd of April 2011. As it is, it's a snipped collection up for grabs, should any of you wish to do something with them. (just please let me know if you do, thank you)

Disclaimer: I don't own nor get paid for doing anything with Case Closed/Magic Kaito. If I did I'd be in Japan right now, lounging at the seaside.

* * *

As the sound of the police officers running after the criminal grew silent, the kid turned around and went straight to the windows to look outside down at the street. Only the FBI-agents and the manager's assistant were left. The situation was serious. If his conclusion was correct, then the "men in black" should soon appear on the scene, along with…

"Kaito Kid."

His voice was heard clearly by everyone in the room, giving room to confusion in the agents' heads. "Doo yo koto ka, Conan-kun?" ("How do you mean that, Conan-kun?), Jodie-sensei asked him.

"Omae ga Kiddo darou. (You are Kid.) Drop the act." Kid looked serious for one moment longer before he replied, "Yappari (Indeed), you've managed to reveal me again.", shrugging his shoulders with the air of a father handing their child a bonbon.

Then Kid, in the guise of the assistant manager, went over to a small box at the windows, a few feet to the left of where Conan stood. He knelt down to Conan's level and for a short instant they had eye-contact.

"How did you find out?", the phantom-thief wanted to know, while the surprised and baffled FBI-agents stood to the side, watching the curious scene unfold before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is just a bit on the short side... but I'm getting better! I can't promise I'll update regularly - this is just me trying out the system (how to upload stories, how to do things right), so I had to write a short story. Wrote it per hand first - that's why you're lucky and there are two chapters: it didn't seem right to stop writing in the middle and I was on the train and had time... ;-) )


	2. Aiding Criminal Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun reading! :-)

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing... just playing 'round with the characters and settings and my own ideas here.

* * *

Same scene, a bit later:

"Yes, I admit, that was a pretty bad slip… however I dare you to try and get your disguise right when you're falling down a building with people shooting down at you! Mataku… (Sigh)", he answered, all the while typing in data into the small computer-like box.

"Yes, and also you slipped with the background story of Hideaki Shiba. You mentioned you had a sister while he himself wouldn't even dare mention her according to his underlings… nantoka, taihen soo da na (That looks difficult somehow…)… can I help you?", Conan's face changed as he realized the seriousness in his rival's face. He was taken by surprise, however, when Kid stopped his typing, smiled at him and said, "Maa ne, it would be best if you left tonight's bad guys to me. Get lost. They're no match for you, tantei-kun."

At that, Conan exploded: "The hell I will! I'm going to stay, if you like it or not!"

"We've been after these guys for too long to simply quit now, Mr. Thief. We are going to stay here, too. Besides, what business do you have with the likes of them?", James Evans queried in a calm yet authority-inducing manner.

After looking at the speaker contemplatively for a few moments, Kid closed his eyes, rose his arms to another shrugging gesture and told the person-in-charge, "Me? I'm only a magician passing by. But tonight, I might just perform one of my last tricks as I am now. I may go out with a bang or I might get burned. Either way, they're going to get what's coming to them. Don't you dare underestimate me, Professor, for I am going to be but a shadow to the eyes, covering the light like nothing before." With these words he'd gone towards the door, every one of his muscles tight with anticipation of the "soccer ball from hell" (as he dubbed it), which never came. Stopping just five feet shy of the door, he turned around halfway, one eyebrow raised in a slightly disbelieving way, challenging the shrunken High school detective.

The boy, though, only stood there rather stoically, both hands in his pockets, watching his opponent walk away slowly. Understanding the question, he nodded almost imperceptibly, showing he'd allow the criminal to go out that door without a fight that time. He'd understood. He knew.

His glasses reflecting the moonlight he admitted, "You are not the only one, Kid. To have lost someone, something you love to those people… you're not alone." Raising his head and looking straight into the thief's eyes, he swore, "In this, Kaito Kid, I will support you. I won't back down now, and I won't run away! Let me participate!"

The other boy saw the determination in his eyes and also took note of the way the demand was worded. It was no mere question to let him help the thief, but a demand, posed by a boy who fully knew and accepted and was prepared to deal with the consequences of laying his own life into the thief's hands like he did. And he looked just like a mini-version of Kaito, too. Maybe, this could work. Or it'd blow up into his face rather spectacularly. Wouldn't matter though, he'd take it in stride.

Either way, he'd take them down.


	3. Chat Legged

Different scene:

„This is all your fault! ", Kaito barged into the room and immediately upon spotting him stomped over to Conan who – already used to his cousin's antics – only raised an eyebrow.

Megure-keibu, Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji could only watch the drama unfold in front of them from where they sat on the opposite couch. "The inspector's out in front, debating over whether or not he should come in, if that's what you want to know.", he said all of a sudden in a perfectly conversational tone of voice before switching to "frustrated" again, "DO you have even the slightest idea just how difficult it was to convince the inspector that I wasn't lying to him when I told him that he was in danger?"

Silence met that statement.

Then, "I still fail to see how that was my fault.", Conan stated calmly. Kaito held up one hand.

"Wait a sec. This all made much more sense in my head about an hour ago…", thoughtfully he put one hand under his chin. Several of the room's occupants blinked in the pregnant pause that followed.

"A-HA!", the retired thief startled everyone out of their stupor with his exclamation.

"You were the one to suggest we both contact those inspectors we know best! You had a much easier time of it than I did!" Kaito pointed with a finger at Conan before proceeding to thoroughly ruffle through the boy's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is just a bit on the short side... but I'm getting better! I can't promise I'll update regularly - this is just me trying out the system (how to upload stories, how to do things right), so I had to write a short story. Wrote it per hand first - that's why you're lucky and there are two chapters: it didn't seem right to stop writing in the middle and I was on the train and had time... ;-) )


End file.
